


Interception

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we get back to exploration now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interception

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime post Season 4 when _Enterprise_ is in the vicinity of a human colony planet and receives a call for assistance. 
> 
> Written for the prompt 'contraband'.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"Reed to _Enterprise_. Anticipated interception of target ship in six minutes."

"Keep a signal open, Malcolm. The distress report from Terra Pacifica colony emphasized that the smugglers' vessel and crew should be considered armed and dangerous."

"Understood. But I'm not picking up much in the way of weapons signatures from our scan of the ship. We significantly outgun them."

"We don't know what their cargo is. It could be weapons, explosives, drugs... There's been a lot of contraband moving thru this sector. I don't need to tell you to be careful."

"Ordering them to drop out of warp now, Captain."

__________________________________________________

 

"Reed to _Enterprise_. I'm on board the target ship. It took a warning shot to get them to drop to impulse. And my team is going to need some backup."

"You've got it. Do you want a squad of MACOs? Is there much resistance?"

"No, we're fine. Had to stun a few of the crew here though. But we need expertise my team doesn't have. Could you send Chef?"

"Is it safe? His weapons proficiency is limited."

"I know. I cleared him myself on phase pistols. But he won't need to fight. I need his professional opinion. And his nose."

__________________________________________________

 

"Cheese? They were smuggling _cheese_ , Chef?"

"Yes, all types of cheeses, mostly mold-ripened Earth varieties – Stilton, Gorgonzola, Camembert and the like."

"But why?"

"Lieutenant Reed questioned the pilot. The government bans imports, supposedly to prevent introducing 'foreign' molds that could jeopardize their own cheese industry. It's a major export. But there's a strong consumer demand for more interesting varieties, so smuggling is profitable despite the occasional intercepted shipment."

"Well, we've kept their cheese – or their trade profits – safe... this time. That ship is registered in a nearby system. We'll escort them to their authorities. Where is the contraband now?"

"In a refrigerated locker. Except for a small sample or two. The Lieutenant looked the other way. It might possibly show up on the dinner menu."

"Save the Stilton for Malcolm. It's his favorite."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
